


圓順／隱蔽的視線

by annieisawitch



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieisawitch/pseuds/annieisawitch
Summary: 全圓佑很帥所以這樣做可是沒有人跟他一樣帥沒有人可以這樣做小圓今天也要愛著我們ㄉ小老虎
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, 圓順
Kudos: 4





	圓順／隱蔽的視線

在生意總是在倒閉邊緣的不限時咖啡廳或許是權順榮少數可以喘口氣的地方，遇到那個戴著眼鏡、像貓一樣偶爾會發出低沉嗓音的人也是。  
他喜歡萬千少女對著自己失去理智尖叫的滿足感，也喜歡他出現與自己對話的時候反而更加靜謐的氣氛。

「小虎……為什麼總是跑去那裡？」磁性的聲音從背後靠近，「他很喜歡你耶。」  
「你認識我嗎？呃……或許你在哪裡看過我嗎？手機或是電……」隨著詞語的推進，權順榮的聲音越來越含糊跟心虛。  
第一次權順榮開口的內容像是自我感覺過於良好，因為資訊傳播太過快速而自我膨脹的網路明星。當然不是，他是真的，如假包換的明星。雖然不是那種家家戶戶看到臉就能認出來的那種，但現在可是舉行完接近三十場門票全數售罄的世界巡迴演唱會在休假的狀態。  
「我應該要看過你嗎？」全圓佑蹲在地上逗弄黏在權順榮腳邊的店貓，抬頭看著坐在椅子上的人，「我不是很擅長……使用網路。如果沒有認出你來讓你覺得不舒服的話，我很抱歉。」

「不是的！我不是什麼重要的人啦。」權順榮擺擺手，著急的解釋，「我也不擅長用那些東西，好巧喔。」

隨後全圓佑坐到他的對面開始第一次的對話。  
同齡、喜歡的音樂類型、喜歡的舞風、最近在看的連續劇和漫畫、生活中的小習慣……在很多地方透露出了他們的相似性。這讓權順榮話匣子開了就關不上，笑聲在他們之間綿延不絕。

「小偶像交到新朋友了阿。」咖啡廳老闆嘴裡叼著剛捲好的菸，含糊不清的說著還送上甜點櫃裡面最上面的黑森林蛋糕，「這個請你吃，反正很久沒看到你了。」  
「啊……哥你不要亂講話啦。」權順榮耳根子都紅了，埋怨的看著老闆走出店外開始吞雲吐霧。

「你果然是什麼很有名的人吧？」全圓佑有點心不在焉的問，視線都停留在跳上自己腿上的貓咪。  
「只是喜歡跳舞跟唱歌，剛好有人喜歡看跟聽而已。」小小的手把蛋糕推向對面，「要吃嗎？」  
「我可以看看嗎？」全圓佑拿起甜點叉挖了一口放進嘴哩，「不甜，好好吃。」  
「下次吧……」一般人看到音樂錄影帶隨便都幾千萬起跳的觀看次數會被嚇到吧，「不甜嗎？我也吃一點好了。」  
「下次嗎？」阻擋著想要爬上桌的小貓，全圓佑問，「我們還會再見面嗎？」  
權順榮歪了歪頭，把甜點叉上的蛋糕殘渣舔乾淨後把眼睛笑得看不見了。

「你不想嗎？」

－

「跟大明星約會好像在偷情喔。」  
凌晨的市中心公園其實也沒有安靜到哪裡去，大概每走十步就可以看到一對因為酒意而在親熱的情侶。  
「我不是大明星啦。」權順榮扯著全圓佑的衣角說著，但視線卻一直在四處發散，像是注意力無法集中的孩子。

全圓佑在月亮高掛的夜晚看起來總是精神比較好，好像滿月下的狼人，伺機而動。深夜的風把他不短的頭髮吹亂，樹葉還飄到了頭上。權順榮跑到他的面前，伸出手想要整理眼前人的儀容。  
還沒有動作全圓佑就閃過一絲不耐的神色，短暫到權順榮來不及去注意，就聽到他手機掉到地上的聲響。全圓佑的手機以極其不自然的方式摔到了步道另一側的草叢。  
把側背的小包交在權順榮的手上，脫下連帽外套把帽子的部份反穿到權順榮的頭上。突然被遮蓋視線的權順榮愣了好一陣子，拉下帽子才看到撿拾手機的人拿著不知道哪裡來的攝影機，用略高的速度拿出記憶卡，把相機丟回看不清的那一端。  
「滾。」

「你拿記憶卡的速度好快喔。」  
「以前滿喜歡攝影的。」  
「你剛剛罵他了？」  
「叫他不要煩而已啦。」

接近公園另一端的出口，全圓佑轉轉自己的脖子發出了聲響，忍不住開口說著，「好心情都被怪大叔破壞了。」  
「對不起……都是我的緣故。」又低下頭的樣子像懂得負荊請罪的小動物。  
「怎麼會是你的問題？」伸出手摸摸小動物的頭，「快兩點了，要幫你叫計程車嗎？」  
「你要來嗎？」  
「你家？」

「你不想嗎？」  


在那之後他們就不在外頭見面了，也好，現在也沒什麼事情是不出門就不能解決的。  
全圓佑拿到權順榮住處的備份鑰匙，要他沒事就來待著吧，一起住也可以。  
「反正還有空房嘛，這樣我家才不會那麼像旅館。」

全圓佑沒想多久就把自己的電腦、重要的衣物都搬了過來，像新婚的伴侶。

「你的電腦看起來好厲害喔。」倚在門邊的人看著對方忙上忙下。  
「是嗎？之前做影像編輯的時候請人幫忙配的。」全圓佑看著螢幕的線，插進主機後想到什麼又拔了出來，「好像有點怪怪的，我之後打電話問人怎麼接好了。」  
「電腦長得很厲害但你是笨蛋耶。」權順榮又笑了出來。  
「嗯？跟你一樣啊。」走出權順榮騰給自己的房間，搔搔對方的下巴讓他笑得像一隻小倉鼠，「餓了嗎？」

－

權順榮盯著全圓佑看總是會被他好看過頭的五官吸引到移不開雙眼，明明很冷淡的樣子，笑得鼻子都皺起來也很好看。雖然權順榮有時候感覺不到他的情緒。  
「圓佑的臉比我還適合當偶像。」  
「我不會唱歌也不會跳舞啊。」

全圓佑擅長的是把時間變得很慢，他們兩個相處的時間好像都被凍結。儘管權順榮休假完之後的日程還是很忙，全圓佑常常自嘲在守活寡，殊不知是因為對方就是工作狂。權順榮的日程忙，但一到家時間又停止了。這正符合他當初要求對方跟自己同居的期望。  
全圓佑會提前煮好拉麵或是準備好外送等他，洗好澡後有空閒再窩在沙發上看影集，看那些他們在認識前就共同喜歡的電視劇。結束完這一連串的日常，還有體力又有心情的話就做愛。

「我這樣好像……你的小白臉。」  
「嗯？我哪養得起富二代。」  
「可以接吻嗎？」  
「可以。」

有一次他們接吻的時候權順榮把眼睛睜開，全圓佑的眼睛也沒閉上，在他們忍不住因為對視笑出來之前的那一瞬間，全圓佑的眼神讓他感覺自己是刀俎上的肉塊。他的眼神像是要把自己吞食，而且連骨頭都吞得下去。  
權順榮好著迷這樣的眼神，好熟悉，這麼接近的看到這樣的眼神讓他打從心底的愉悅跟興奮。

「你以前有遇過私生飯嗎？」那天的晚餐是跟火鍋一樣多的綜合口味炒年糕，「就是那種即使是私人行程也會出現的，甚至是像狗仔一樣跟蹤跟偷拍。」  
「有啊，現在也有，搞不好等等你出去社區外逛一圈也能看到。」權順榮吃得開心，嘴唇四處都是沾醬，「開玩笑的，這裡戒備太森嚴了他們不會來。」  
「你會覺得害怕嗎？」伸手把嘴巴上的醬料抹掉，全圓佑開口問。

「看人吧？」打開碳酸飲料喝了一口，「多半時候很煩，真的很煩。」  
權順榮抱怨有一次秘密行程被跟，曝光之後準備給粉絲的驚喜計畫直接泡湯。  
「我可以從他們的眼睛裡看到很大的渴望。」病態的愛、渴望，交織出連自己都無法給自己的愛，「圓佑的生活應該就是他們夢寐以求的吧。」  
「我？」  
「嘻嘻，我的私生活你不是最了解了嗎。」越過餐桌捧起全圓佑的臉就是一吻，有點肉的嘴唇和薄的。熱情包裹著的冷漠，用冷漠包裹著的熱情，可以盡情在這個空間交纏。

「我還以為你要說我是你的私生飯。」分開之後全圓佑眷戀的往權順榮的臉頰上親了一口。  
「你不是嗎？」無辜的挑起眉毛坐回自己的位置。  
全圓佑聽完這句話把自己喝到一半的水咳出來，權順榮皺起眉頭丟了包衛生紙過去。  
「會不好意思就不要在我睡覺的時候一直偷拍我。」把吃完的垃圾集中在一起，權順榮對著他吐了舌頭說，「為了懲罰你這麼變態的行徑，你要去樓下丟垃圾。」

刷完牙後就趴在偌大的雙人床上，打開手機裡面與粉絲互動的應用程式開始跟大家聊聊天，過沒十幾分鐘，背上就傳來熟悉的重量。

「Hoshi啊，吃飯了嗎？」全圓佑從他的後方看著手機螢幕，念出上面的問題。  
「吃了，你們也要記得吃飯喔。」權順榮一邊打字一邊念出回覆的內容。  
「Hoshi哥哥，最新一集的電視劇看了嗎？我好心痛喔嗚嗚嗚嗚。」全圓佑邊用毫無情緒的聲音模仿著熱情的留言，邊往身下人的耳邊吻。  
「我剛剛……看了。」雖然已經是熟悉的感覺，權順榮仍然因為麻癢所以撇著頭閃躲著，「再讓我回覆幾則啦，先不要吵我。」  
「Hoshi……身材一直都這麼好嗎？」把對方的衣服往上撩起，從腰後的肌膚開始吻著。  
「才沒有人問這種問題。」扭動著自己的腰想要驅趕開始變本加厲的對象。  
「Hoshi，在床上叫的聲音也跟唱歌一樣好聽嗎？」並不是特別合身的褲子往下就是一拉，「Hoshi的屁股真的好可愛喔。」

「全圓佑！」權順榮翻過身來看著吵不停的傢伙，噘起的嘴巴和怒視的雙眼一點威嚇性都沒有，「你不要吵。」  
「可是他看起來比我更吵。」指的是因為刺激有點半勃的下體。  
「都是你啦！我不回了。」有點生氣的把手機丟到一旁，「粉絲會討厭你，都是你害的。」  
「Hoshi，或許言下之意是可以跟我做嗎？」

反正權順榮再怎麼像兇巴巴的小老虎，也抵擋不住厚顏又嘴上不饒人的傢伙。

權順榮依舊很著迷全圓佑的眼神，在上床的時候眼神總是讓自已想要給他更多。叫得更誘人一點、吞得更深一點、引導他到最好的那個地方。這樣才能換來他壓抑不住熱情的樣子。

相處的時間不算特別長，可是也足夠去了解對方的身體。熟練的擴張，為了避免清理的麻煩戴上保險套，抹上潤滑液。機械性的步驟在軟熱的身體之間是一種新的情趣。  
「圓佑啊。」在被進入之前權順榮喊住了他的名字。  
「嗯？」停下動作看著對方的臉。  
「你愛我嗎？」面色潮紅的問著這個問題，無論誰來看都覺得是最好的撒嬌。  
「我不知道你會不會相信。」用性器的頂部開始往軟肉裡面推進，不用很大的功夫就插到底，「你一直都是我的最愛。」  
「油腔……滑調……」說完後，發出的聲音都只剩下軟綿綿的呻吟。

用力的撞在愛人的身上，全圓佑的動作總是像要把人釘在床上，有時候持續太久了，權順榮的聲音都像在哭。像受了太多委屈的小男孩。等全圓佑又放慢速度，有一下沒一下的頂著對方，伸出手摸摸他好看的臉。  
「可、可以……你停一下，嗯……親愛的你、你停一下……」權順榮把交疊在自己臉上的手拿下來，用懇求的眼神看著身上的人。  
「嗯？怎麼了？」問是問了卻也沒有停下抽插的動作。

「你會……啊、哈啊……」權順榮眼眶的淚水看起來是因為刺激所累積的，一個用力的夾緊，看到他因為些微的震驚真的停下動作後一口氣拋出了問題，「你會一直愛我對不對，你會只愛我對不對。」  
「你不想嗎？」權順榮知道對方是在模仿剛認識的自己。  
「想、想……」

－

那天晚上的權順榮沒有睡好，清晨的時候摸出房間上廁所。經過全圓佑拿來放東西的房間時，發現電腦螢幕沒有進入自動休眠的狀態。坐在舒服的電腦椅上，動動滑鼠看到螢幕上除了遊戲的確還有很多曾經聽說過的影像編輯軟體。怎麼說都不太像是一個說自己不擅長電腦的人在用的東西。

權順榮勾起一抹笑，點開電腦的Ｄ槽，翻翻找找每個都點開來看看——大部份的東西他的確是看不懂的。正當覺得沒趣想要離開的時候，發現最底下有一個顯示為半透明的資料夾。  
「在這裡啊……」點開後，進入眼簾的是自己兩三年前的照片，那時候才剛出道，「好可愛。」  
舞台上的照片、入關的照片、頒獎典禮上的照片、結束頒獎典禮下班的照片、在飛機上的照片、慶功時的照片、和自己的朋友打鬧的照片、上了車要回家的照片。還有在咖啡廳發呆時的照片。

「沒藏好我會覺得很困擾耶。」自言自語的關上電腦螢幕。  
像是想起什麼的拿起手機，滑了半天才在訊息的搜尋欄打上關鍵字。

『哥可以幫我找找看這個粉絲是誰嗎？』  
『他長得好帥。』  
『圖片是今天簽售會我拍的。』

『你還在上升期不要想這些有的沒的。』  
『戴眼鏡的那個男的嗎？』

『他好像是幾個私生飯的大戶，前一陣子公佈黑名單之前問出來的。』  
『跟變態沒兩樣。』

把這一整段訊息選取，點擊刪除後，權順榮又躡手躡腳的爬回床上。往身邊人的懷裡蹭了蹭，往他的鼻頭輕吻一下。

「我愛你啊。」  
我愛你那抹想要獨占我的視線。

**Author's Note:**

> 全圓佑很帥所以這樣做  
> 可是沒有人跟他一樣帥  
> 沒有人可以這樣做  
> 小圓今天也要愛著我們ㄉ小老虎


End file.
